Speak Now
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Wedding ceremony takes place between The Professor and Erika Tiffany Smith. Not if Ginger has her say! xD


_**Just a story I had in my mind. Always had wondered what Ginger would have done if the nauseating ceremony between the Professor and Erika-Tiffany Smith had actually been set to take place. Oh and I don't know that the Professor had volunteered anything but in my story he did. I wrote it that way.  
**_

Ginger stood on the yacht wearing her beige beaded gown holding a bouquet of tropical flowers.

Tears were in her eyes watching the ceremony. This could not be happening. This had to be a nightmare.  
Her beloved Professor could not being marrying this…this snotty Erika Tiffany Smith.

No way he could actually _love_ this woman. It simply was not possible.

The Skipper stood in front performing the service.

"We are gathered here to join Erika Tiffany Smith and Roy Hinkley in holy matrimony.  
If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined…speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence. The others looked at each other saying nothing.

The Skipper was about to continue when suddenly…

"STOP!" Ginger screamed. "STOP!"

Hot tears were spilling out of her eyes as she stood there shaking.

The Professor stood there in total shock. He could not believe Ginger…

The Skipper finally spoke up. "Um…Ginger….Uh…you wish to uh…"

"Please Professor." She said with tears still pouring down her face that she didn't bother to wipe away. "Please I beg you don't do this…Please don't marry this woman!"

Erika Tiffany was steaming. "What is the meaning of this!"

Ginger ignored her advancing towards the Professor. "Please…Please…don't marry this woman…Professor…please don't!"  
The Professor tried to remain calm. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked his arms crossed a look of fury on his face.  
"Because I love you!' Ginger blurted out.

The man of science stood not able to believe what he just heard.

"I love you Professor!' Ginger exclaimed. "Please…Please…don't marry this woman!"

"Ginger." The Professor said angerly. "Why are you doing this? Why must you do this now? And why should I believe you? Give me one reason why I should believe you!"  
"It's the truth! Professor I love you!" Ginger said again.

"Oh really." He said even more angry. "You love me? So all those times you kissed Gilligan…it was because you _love _me? All your seduction methods that you used on him…was also because you love me?"

Ginger tried to plead with him. "Professor…I know you love me…I know you do!"

"I love you?" The Professor said astonished. "And pray tell how you drew _that _conclusion."

"That night. Under the stars. When..when you and I…when we were tricking Duke. I kissed you and you…you kissed me too. You even…you tried to bring me closer to you. I knew that you loved me!"

"Really? If you knew that I loved you than what was with the…"  
"Don't you see!" Ginger cried. "You wouldn't talk about it! You shoved me away. The next morning you acted like it was nothing! I was _trying _to find a way for you to admit what you felt!"

"Oh you were trying to get me to _admit _that I love you? So you go around kissing other men to get another to admit that he loves you? That may work in the movies Ginger but not in real life!"

"I know this is real life!" Ginger shrieked. "But no matter what I did, you…you just acted like I wasn't there. Like you were blind to the fact that I was a woman…I didn't know how else to get your attention!"

"I see. Like the time you said you couldn't wait to get back to Hollywood because you wanted to meet a handsome man and have a candle light dinner and then go dancing…"

Ginger wrung her hands in frustration. "Damnit Professor I was talking about _you_! I thought you would say something to the effect of there being men on this island to which I would have replied that's true and then…I would have…Oh what difference does it make! I don't even know why I bothered! Go marry this woman! See if I care!"

She stormed off to the other side of the yacht.

The Professor stormed inside the cabin slamming the door.

The rest of the castaways stood there in an awkward silence.

Gilligan then went inside the cabin to speak to the Professor.

The science man turned to him. "What is it Gilligan?"

"Professor…why don't you marry Ginger?"

The Professor was floored. "Marry Ginger? Why should I marry Ginger?"  
"Because you want to." replied Gilligan.

"And what makes you think that?"  
"What Ginger said is true. You did like being her "boyfriend" that night. When Mr. Howell came up with the idea of you and me pretending to be the girls' boyfriends, you immediately volunteered to be Ginger's. Without any hesitation."

"I just figured that you wouldn't…I mean when Ginger always kissed you…You would get nervous and run. I just thought that it would be better if she was with me because it would convince Duke more. You probably would have run from her."

Gilligan shook his head. "No that's not the reason. You always wanted to be Ginger's boyfriend. All those walks you took with her on the island discussing the different plant life and animals…You think that Erika Tiffany enjoyed hearing all those things? No. But Ginger did."

The Professor knew Gilligan was right. Ginger was always fascinated by the things he told her about the island. Was intrigued when he told her about the different flowers and how rare some of them were.

She even found his insight on the turtles of the islands to be interesting.

When he told Erika Tiffany about it, she looked horrified he would discuss such a thing.

He also knew there was truth to what Gilligan said about the trick on Duke they pulled. He _did _volunteer a little too quickly to be with Ginger. In fact, he was thrilled at the plan Mr. Howell drew up.

When he was in the jungle path with Ginger…laying there in the warm sand with her.  
Her fingers stroking his hair. The look in her beautiful eyes_..beautiful eyes_? Okay yes. Ginger has beautiful eyes.  
Like emeralds.

The Professor turned to Gilligan. "What about all the times she kissed you? Tried to seduce you? I'm supposed to believe that she loves me when she does stuff like that?"

"Professor, Ginger didn't like kissing me. I could tell. She went through the motions but she did not like doing it. She only did because she was just trying to get me to do something. That's just Ginger's way."

"I see. It's Ginger's way. She goes around kissing and seducing other men because it's  
"her way". That explains everything."

"You are making too big a deal out of it." Gilligan said. "Ginger was just acting. That's what she does. She acts. When she kissed me, it was all an act. I knew that. I never took any of her kisses seriously. And let me ask you something…if you don't love her..why then are you so bothered by it?"

Gilligan left the cabin leaving the Professor there to think.

The man of science sat down on a chair. He went through it in his mind.

Did he want to marry Erika Tiffany Smith? She was quite a woman.  
Very self-assured. Always getting what she wanted. Not afraid to get it.

_But there was Ginger. Ginger said she loved him._

Erika Tiffany Smith was rescuing them all. And she was charming.

_But there was Ginger. Ginger said she loved him_.

**Deck of Yacht**

The other castaways stood there not believing the turns of events.

Ginger had rejoined them subdued and silent.

It was all…mind boggling to the others.

The Howells didn't know what to think. Mary Ann was shocked she didn't see Ginger's feelings. Gilligan was hoping the Professor wasn't angry with him.

The Skipper stood there nervously wondering how this was all going to turn out.

Erika Tiffany stood in her place still holding her bouquet impatiently waiting for the Professor's return. She shot a look at Ginger who returned her look with an icy cold stare.

The door to the cabin opened and the Professor stepped out.

He walked to where the Skipper and Erika Tiffany were standing.

"Um…shall we continue with the ceremony?" asked the Skipper.  
"Yes." The Professor stated. "Please do."

Ginger shook her head fuming. She sat on the side not giving a damn what he did.  
He could be stuck with this rich bitch for the rest of his miserable life for all she cared.

"Okay." The Skipper said taking a glance at Ginger who sat there with a stone cold expression on her face.

"Do you Roy Hinkley..take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The Professor took a breath and then spoke. "No. I don't."

Erika Tiffany looked confused. "What?"

"I take _this _woman." The Professor said walking to Ginger and taking her hand.

Ginger looked up and was speechless for a minute. She finally squeaked out "What?"  
"I take _you _Ginger Grant to be my wife." He replied.

Ginger stood up on shaky knees. "I…you….me…"  
"Yes you." The Professor said touching her face with his hand. "I take you." He whispered.

Ginger eyes filled with tears again but they were tears of joy. "Professor…" She said through them.

He brought her over to where the Skipper stood.

Ginger shoved Erika Tiffany aside taking her place.

The rich woman sulked as she stood over to the side.

The Skipper continued on with the ceremony with the new bride.

"Do you Roy Hinkley, take _this _woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"You bet I do." He replied placing the ring on Ginger's finger.

Ginger smiled.

"Do you Ginger Grant, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have an to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes. I do. I do!" Ginger declared. She placed the ring on the Professor's finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss …"

He stopped when he noticed that The Professor had already began placing a kiss on the movie star's lips before he got "the bride" out.

The others clapped as they witness the scene.

When the Professor let go, Erika Tiffany walked up to him.

"You would have rather married this…this cheap.."  
"Watch it." He said sternly. "This is my wife you are talking about. And there is nothing cheap about her."

"But dahhling we were so happy."

"No we weren't." The Professor stated. "It finally occurred to me…I never wanted to marry you. It was something that _you _somehow wrangled me into. You don't care about the things I find interesting. You find my scientific musings to be dull and boring."

"Oh and I suppose _she _doesn't" Erika Tiffany snapped.

"No she doesn't. She enjoyed whenever I would tell her about the various things on the island. She actually _listened_ to me. You on the other hand, did not find anything I said interesting and didn't bother to pretend you did."

"Well I…"

"And also I realized something else. I don't love you. I'm not going to spend my life with someone I don't love."

Erika Tiffany fumed. "I'll have this yacht turned right around and drop you all off back on that island!"

"I don't think so." Mrs. Howell said calmly.  
"Oh you think I wouldn't. I will!"  
"No you see dear….The Skipper is the captain of this fleet. He would not obey your order."

Erika Tiffany. "I'll fire him!"  
"You could but you see…the Skipper took the extra precaution of radioing Hawaii…and letting them know they are to expect all of us…and gave the exact coordinates of the island in case well, you decided to pull something.."

Erika Tiffany knew she had been had. "Fine. We'll go to Hawaii! But I better never see your faces again!"

Ginger walked over to the woman. "You don't love the Professor. You never have. This is about you wanting what you can't have. You never bothered to find out if he was involved with anyone. You just thought you could up and take him. Well it backfired. He's mine."

Erika Tiffany was silent the whole way back to Hawaii.

The yacht pulled in the marina and they were all glad to be back home.

The castaways celebrated at a local club. Well five of them did.

The other two were busy having a romantic candlelight dinner and dancing until dawn's fingers' pulled back the blanket of the night.

The End!


End file.
